1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method, an ink jet recording apparatus, and a method for manufacturing a recording medium.
2. Related Art
In the field of signs, an ink jet recording method is used in which recording is carried out on a recording medium formed of a vinyl chloride-based resin by discharging ink using an ink jet recording apparatus which uses a solvent-based ink. Since the recorded matter which is obtained by the recording method is displayed outside in many cases, it is necessary for the obtained recorded matter to have fastnesses which provide water resistance, scratch resistance, and light resistance, and moreover, it is necessary for the recording method to be able to carry out high density printing and to have dimensional stability at the time of drying after printing.
However, since the vinyl chloride-based resin which is the recording medium has poor ink absorbency and the ink is not easily fixed thereto, image quality defects may be caused by the ink aggregating, particularly in high density printing. Therefore, for example, JP-A-2-229070 discloses a printing method for improving the fixation, drying curability, scratch resistance, adhesiveness, and the like of ink by using a vinyl chloride-based resin which does not include a plasticizer which inhibits absorption of ink as a recording medium and moreover, employing a 3-layer structure in which an adhesive layer and an ink fixing layer are formed thereon. In addition, for example, JP-A-2011-25518 discloses a method for producing a vinyl chloride-based resin which does not include a plasticizer.
However, when making the recording medium a 3-layer structure, it is possible to avoid image quality defects such as aggregation of ink by optimizing the ink fixing layer; however, a process for laminating the recording medium is necessary and the manufacturing cost is remarkably high. In addition, the drying speed of the vinyl chloride-based resin which is disclosed in JP-A-2011-25518 is fast due to a plasticizer not being included therein and image quality defects such as aggregation of ink during high density printing are not easily generated; however, the dimensional stability is poor and the recording medium may contract when dried at a high temperature of approximately 50° C. to 70° C., particularly after high density printing.